Modern motor vehicles can include various driver assist systems that improve a driving experience by lessening fatigue of the driver, improving safety and so on. For example, vehicles may include adaptive cruise control systems that automatically adjust a speed when following a slower vehicle, collision avoidance systems that automatically brake to help avoid accidents and other assistive systems that intervene with the operation of the vehicle to avoid an imminent difficulty. For example, in the instance of the collision avoidance system, vehicle control inputs are provided in response to a particular impending collision to improve the present position of the vehicle and avoid the collision that is otherwise imminent.
However, the noted systems operate within a window that considers the immediate surroundings of the vehicle. In other words, the collision avoidance system and other similar systems do not consider a window of operation that projects ahead by a significant time-frame. Instead, the noted systems react as events develop directly around the vehicle. While this immediate response approach does assist the driver, and help to improve the operation of the vehicle, the reactive manner of operation is still not optimal. This is because the circumstances within which the assistive technologies operate do not prevent the driver from guiding the vehicle into circumstances of potential concern altogether. That is, the assistive systems attempt to avoid incidents reactively after the driver has already driven the vehicle into marginal operating conditions where potential difficulties may occur. Accordingly, negative outcomes may still occur because of the inability to avoid potentially difficult circumstances altogether.